Jesse Gets What's Coming
by ReadingChipmonk
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Jesse Is A Jerk'. Dimitri lets the God part of him show in a fight. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so some people asked me to write a second to 'Jesse is a Jerk'. So that's what this is. People wanted me to write the part when Dimitri does beat the crap out of Jesse for what he did to Rose. So here goes it...**

**And most of this is going to be in Dimitri's POV**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dimitri's POV<em>**

Okay, so I shouldn't have given into Rose like that, I thought to myself. But seeing her like that, only in her lingerie, it's hard not to _not_ do anything to her. And that's probably what Jesse thought too. But I'm still going to kick his fucking ass. She doesn't deserve a Moroi like _him_ treating her so bad. But that's just how Moroi are, or Moroi men, or most of them. They like to take advantage of woman, biting them and such, and then leave them. I am not going to let Rose be treated like that.

But as soon as I find his scrawny little ass, he's going to regret ever stepping in the same room as me or Rose. Every time I think about him, all I see is him pushing Rose between his legs on his fucking _thing_ he calls a penis. Oh, I can't stand him.

I was walking all around the campus, trying to find Jesse, but he was nowhere in sight. He was probably trying to hide from me because he knows what's coming to him. But as soon as I see him, he's going to wish he was dead.

**_Rose's POV_**

Gosh, what a night. Well, other than the Jesse part. Man, Dimitri really knew what he was doing. Well, of course. He is older than me, so he has to have had experience before. But seriously, that was amazing. I never really thought sex could be that amazing. It's probably just Dimitri, he's just . . so . . . amazing. Man I love him. I know it hasn't been that long since we met, but what's not to love about him?

I was just making my bed as I heard a knock on my door. "Coming," I sang. Gosh, me sing? I must really be in a good mood. Well, dhh, I did just have the best sex in my live. Really, the only sex I've ever had, but whatever, it was still great.

I opened the door thinking it would be Dimitri, just to have someone grab my hair and cover my mouth with their hand. I was so shocked I couldn't even do anything. What the fuck? I tried to kick, but I just kicked the door closed, which the person locked. _Damn it!_

"Shut the hell up," the guy, or boy with the way his voice sounded, said. "I'm not going to ask you twice." I shook my head back and forth, and wiggled around, trying to get away from him. Who the fuck was this anyways? I thought. He threw me on my still unmade bed and pinned me down by jumping on top of me. Jesse!

"Get the hell off of me you asshole," I shouted and kicked a leg up, almost kicking him right in the balls. But right before my knee came in contact, he moved and shoved my leg back down.

"I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way," he smiled as he grabbed some duct tape that was on his hand like a bracelet. He pulled a piece off and stuck it on my mouth. "I'll remove that later. But for now, stay still," he said as he looked into my eyes. He kept repeating 'stay still' until I finally did, even though I really didn't want to, I really hate Moroi and their stupid compulsion. "Good." He got up from the bed and walked back to the door where he picked up some rope that I didn't even see was there. "And now for this, just in case my compulsion doesn't work."

He walked back over to the bed, unraveling the rope, just to tie my hands to the head board. _Double damn it._ But no matter how much I hated this, I couldn't do or say anything. Not with the duct tape on my mouth, and the stupid compulsion he used. Usually compulsion doesn't work on me, but being vulnerable like this, and like last night, I guess it does.

After my hands were tied to his liking, he threw the rest of the rope on the floor and then started undressing. My eyes got real big as I realized what he was planning, and I would have started moving, but his stupid compulsion told me to stay still, no matter how bad at he was, or at least compared to Lissa. So I was trying to scream, but yet again, the duct tape wouldn't let me.

He hopped back on me when he was completely naked, and used more compulsion on me that I would love everything he was about to do to me. So after a while, I stopped trying to scream and I relaxed.

"That's my good girl. Now I can finish what we started last night," Jesse said as he slid his hands up my night shirt. He didn't really have much to take off of me since I only have a night shirt and some boxers on, I always like to sleep comfortable. "You know, I always really liked you. But you can be such a pain in the ass sometimes." He kept sliding his hands up my torso until he reached my breasts. I held back a moan as I thought of how gross it was to be touched be him. I'm really going to have to scrub every inch of my body after this is over.

I felt him bend down and run his lips over my neck, but I closed my eyes because I felt defenseless with his stupid compulsion. And this is a reason I hated most Moroi. I heard a rip, and opened my eyes instantly to see Jesse rip my shirt to shreds. But then I didn't care as he sucked on one of my nipples as he slid a hand down under my boxers, giving into the compulsion that he used that said I'd like everything he did to me.

I felt a sharp pain on my breast as he licked my nipple and started to suck even harder. He must have bitten me, because then I felt so great, it's like the best thing in the world. Everything went blank in my mind, even everything I did with Dimitri last night. Jesse didn't wait as he kept sliding his hand under my boxers, and then just thrust three fingers in me, making me thrust my hips into his hand. He used his other hand to push my hips back down as he kept thrusting his fingers into me.

"I want to her you moan for me," he whispered as he ripped the duct tape off my mouth, making me yelp in pain for an instant. But he kept thrust his fingers, so my yelps turned into moans. He pulled my boxers off without removing his fingers from me, and he slid down my torso until his mouth was by entrance. "I can smell you. You smell _so_ good," he groaned as he got closer to me. "Mmm." He flicked his tongue out, touching my clit lighting and making me moan louder at just the touch. He smiled at that and then did it again, and again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse kept flicking my clit and thrusting his fingers, making me think I was about to cum any second. I guess he realized that as I clamped my walls together around his fingers, because then he pulled his fingers out. "Not quite yet Rose," he whispered. He got back on top of me, pushing his already hard dick to my thigh. I wanted to kick him off of me, just get him away from me, anything but this, but I guess he's actually been working on his compulsion, because usually it would have worn off by now.

"I don't care if you don't want to," he said, pushing his erection hard to my thigh. "But no one tells me what to do, or _not_ to do. Definitely not that son of a bitch Dimitri." He grabbed my hips and slowly pushed the head of his dick into me. "It's not like it's your first time Rose. Everyone has heard how you get around." What the heck? Does everyone really think that about me? Gosh. He pushed further into me as I closed my eyes. He rolled his hips, letting me feel the head of his cock in me. "You like that, don't you?" I didn't say anything as a tear slipped from my eye. I guess he didn't see it, or he just didn't give a damn, because he thrust all the way in me and then humped me like he was a dog. Dang, he's _nothing_ like Dimitri.

Dimitri was caring and gentle with me. He didn't just bang me like I was a piece of meat like Jesse was doing. Oh gosh, someone please get this creep off of me. I'm probably going to get some kind of disease now because of him.

I slowly lifted one of my legs and wrapped it around Jesse's waist. He groaned at that and made his thrust even harder, if that was even possible. I slowly got my other leg around his waist, and then I pushed him to me, and held him there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jesse shouted. I smiled at him, trying to give him an innocent look, like I liked it, but it was hard when I felt sick with him just touching my like this. I know I let him last night. But that was before Dimitri and I had sex, well, made love. Now it was different, it just felt different.

I tilted my head to the side as I slowly worked my feet around him, and kicked him square in the stomach, knocking him off the bed, and into the floor hard. Which of course got him away from me. I'm totally going to have to scrub my entire body forever now.

I struggled against the ropes, trying to get my hands free before Jesse could get back up. But it was too late. Jesse got back up and jumped back on me, pinning my legs with his. "Not so fast," he shouted. I kept struggling against the ropes as Jesse bent down and bit one of my breasts. I shouted at first, and then moaned as he bit harder. Stupid endorphins. He sucked on my breast as he entered my sex again, thrusting wildly in no time.

He never stopped biting me, but he did loosen up a bit. He slid one of his hands to my other breast and thumped my nipple, making it a hard little nub. I really hate the endorphins that a bite will do. It makes it impossible to do anything. But somehow I managed to get one of my hands free, and I stuck it in his hair, pushing him down more as he flicked his tongue on my nipple.

I guess he finally realized that I had a hand free, because he grabbed my hand and pushed it above my head. He never stopped biting me though, because if he did the endorphins would slowly wear off and I'd kick his ass, which of course he knew, I was, of course, way stronger than him. But he did pull out of me, only to lift my legs up on his shoulders. He stopped biting me as he rubbed his cock with some of my pre-cum, then he rubbed my ass and positioned himself at my anus.

"This may hurt a bit," he groaned as he pushed into me. I groaned out loud as he pushed harder into me and then bit my thigh. He slowly thrust into me, not even humping me madly anymore, thank god.

A while later, I heard a soft knock at the door and tried to yell, thinking it had to be Dimitri or maybe Lissa. But Jesse covered my mouth with his hand and bit me harder, making me totally forget about the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dimitri's POV_**

I knocked on Rose's door after searching the whole damn campus for Jesse. He was definitely hiding from me. He had to be. I checked everywhere, literally. I checked his room, the cafeteria, the gym, locker rooms, his friend's rooms, even the cabin that I knew was out in the woods. But there was no sign of that boy. Everyone I asked said that they hadn't seen him since yesterday, which was probably right before him and Rose snuck upstairs to 'study' as Rose had put it.

So now I was here, at Rose's door. I know I shouldn't be. I shouldn't encourage her to have a relationship. But it's way too late for that now. Not after last night. It was just so wonderful.

I knocked softly at first, not wanting to seem eager. I knew she had to be up. I usually saw her before this time running around with Lissa. It was a Saturday, so they'd want to get up and do girl things, whatever that was. But I didn't see her. I already talked to Lissa. She had looked at me with a knowing smile, making me think she knew about last night. She said she was on her way here and then they were going to go to the feeders. But I told her to go ahead and go and I'd get Rose.

I knocked louder, thinking she may be still asleep with the night she had. But Lissa said it was never hard to wake her up. Maybe she was in the shower and couldn't hear me. I pounded on the door, knowing she had to be in there. Maybe I should call her.

I dialed her number and heard it ring. Like, really, I heard it ringing in the room. She had to be in there. She never left without it. So I pounded on the door again, as loud as I could, but still no answer.

"Rose," I shouted. "Rose, open the door." I stopped pounding, trying to hear any kind of noise inside. I was about to start pounding again when I heard someone mumble something on the other of the door, then I heard something knocked over.

I didn't even wait as I kicked the door wide open, not even caring what people in the hall probably thought, it was breakfast anyways, so everyone was probably in the cafeteria. And right when the door was open, I saw Jesse jump up from the bed, hearing a plop noise, completely naked, and grab a lamp. Oh, I was beyond pissed now. There was only one thing that I could think of that made that plop noise.

"What did I tell you?" I said between my teeth. But he didn't answer as he raised the lamp and threw it at me. Gosh, he is so stupid. I reached up just in time and grabbed it. I saw him get wide eyed and reached for something else, a text book. Seriously? "Did you not hear me last night?" I asked as I kicked the door closed and walked towards him. "Are you seriously going to make me hurt you?" I was going to anyways, but I'll just let him think I wasn't.

He still didn't answer me as he stepped forward and swung the book at me, missing me by like a foot. Moroi, they never learn. I stepped forward and threw the lamp at his feet and grabbed ahold of the book and threw it down on the floor. "You never learn, do you?" I asked, speaking my thoughts.

"You can't hurt me," Jesse growled. "I'll tell and get you fired." I just laughed.

"And you aren't supposed to be doing this sort of thing," I said as I gestured at Rose with one of her hands tied to the head board. "This is _rape_. And who do you think they'd believe? Me, or you? I could say you just up and attacked me and wouldn't stop when I found you like this. Which is true, you _did_ attack me."

"Yeah, but you did threatened me last night."

"Oh, so you _do_ remember," I smiled. "Like anyone would believe that. Like I said a minute ago, you aren't supposed to do this sort of thing." Jesse squinted his eyes and looked around, finding his clothes right by his feet. He bent down and grabbed them, pulling his boxers and jeans on as he tried to hop to the door. I beat him to it though, blocking his way. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked, locking the door. He got wide eyed again and tried to push past me, but seriously, I am _much_ stronger than him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Seriously, I am much stronger than him._ He dropped his shirt as he threw punches at me, not one of them doing anything to me. I grabbed his hand, throwing it away from me and grabbed his neck, pinning him to the wall.

"You stupid little brat," I said as he kicked my shins. "You don't stand a chance. I warned you to _never_ touch, or even talk to Rose again. And what do you do. You go and do _this_. How fucking stupid." He really doesn't stand a chance. Whenever someone pisses me off, there is no going back.

"Let go," Jesse tried to say as I choked him. So I let him go as he fell to the floor, grabbing his neck and trying to get air.

"You know I'm not letting you go that easy?" I said. And then I kicked him right in the stomach. This boy really gets on my nerves. This isn't even the first time I found him messing with a girl. I remember the first day I was here I saw him and some blonde girl practically going at it near the restrooms. And when I walked back by there, I heard some moaning from inside the boys bathroom. But it didn't piss me off then, teenagers will be teenagers. Now it was with Rose, so yeah, it _really_ pissed me off, and I thought that I had made that clear.

I kept kicking him, even when he tried to beg me to stop. But I wouldn't hear it. I was too pissed to stop now. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up. I then punched him in the gut, making him fall forward just so I could knee him in the fucking face.

"Come on," I said. "Why don't you try to fight back?" It's always better if they fight back. He kicked my leg, I guess trying to knock me down, but it did nothing. "Really? Is that all you got?" I kicked his leg, making him roll on his back and look up at me.

I stood over him, ready to punch him in the face over and over again, as he lifted a leg and kicked me in the balls. I fell backwards, bending over in pain. I saw Jesse slowly getting up, and then he grabbed something off Rose's desk and came at me.

By the time I stood back up, Jesse was right in front of me with his hand coming at my face. He punched me and I felt something sharp slice through my cheek before I could stop him. He sliced my arm a few times before I finally recovered and grabbed his fist and twisted, making him drop what he had. I twisted his arm some more and then pushed him to the ground. I didn't waste any time as I got on top of him and punched him in the stomach a few times and then the head, knocking him out.

"I told you," I said, breathing heavily. "Not to mess with her, _ever again_." I stood up, grabbing ahold of a dresser to not fall over. Rose came rushing towards me with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" she as she touched my face where Jesse had sliced me.

"I'll be fine," I said as I grabbed her hand and caressed her cheek. "It's only a scratch."

"Yeah, one that looks bad. He fucking cut you, with scissors no less." Oh, that's what it was?

"It's okay Roza."

"You know you didn't have to kill him."

"I didn't kill him. And if he hadn't attacked me with scissors it would have ended before then. He asked for it. I did tell him to leave you alone."

"You know teenage boys, they never listen, especially Jesse."

"Well he needs to learn to listen."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do with him now? He can't stay in here."

"I'll deal with it Rose." Even though I have no idea. I could get fired for this. "Just get dressed and get ready for class." Rose went to the restroom as I cleaned my wounds a bit and then picked up Jesse and left.

I put Jesse in his room, knowing he doesn't even lock his door with all the girls I hear talk about coming up here. Then I went back to my room and cleaned up and changed.

After that, I went back to Jesse's room and found him still unconscious. So I took him to the nurse's office.

The nurse came running forward when she saw me with Jesse in my arms. She asked what happened and I told her the story that I had rehearsed in my mind when I was changing. "I found him in his room with the door wide open. I don't really know. My guess is he either fell down the stairs and then crawled back to his room, or he really has someone that hates him. But that's just my guess." I set Jesse on the bed as she got stuff to clean him up.

"Okay," she said as she sat down beside him. "Thanks for bringing him in, but you can go now. I bet you have better stuff to do than sit here. He's probably going to be out for a while. But I'll tell you when he comes around. He should be able to tell us what happened." I nodded and left then, saying I'll be by later to check in, and then I went to find if Rose was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, Dimitri can be such a badass at times!<strong>

**And that's all for this story. But don't worry, I'm making a _THIRD_ part of the story.  
>I didn't want to make the first story short, then the second one long,<br>so that's why i'm making a third on, so be on the look for it.**

**I would tell you the name, but then it would kinda give whats happens away.  
>But it'll start with Jesse like the other two. Or you can just go to my stories on find it <strong>_**coming soon**_**...**


End file.
